


Слова святого - ещё не молитва

by Armentarius



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armentarius/pseuds/Armentarius
Summary: Очередная история очередного босса.





	1. Это снова я

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/129678641@N07/30241357503/in/dateposted-public/)

Снова этот ночной воздух. Знакомый до боли в грудной клетке, пропитанный сигаретным дымом, гарью и духами проституток. И чем-то ещё, не имеющим определённого запаха, но витающем в округе – враждой, похотью, гневом, угаром и завистью, и сотней других чувств, которые заполонили районы, и стали почти осязаемыми, а иногда и слишком. Это её город, её Стилуотер.  
Она не знала, сколько времени отсутствовала и нужно ли возвращаться, хотя может ли она _не_ сделать этого? Возвращение - главный и очень важный вопрос для неё самой и, как оказалось, не только, если верить молоденькому мексиканцу, вытащившему из тюрьмы и давшему немного наличных на одежду, чтобы не светиться по городу в ужасной оранжевой форме мотающего срок. И залечь на дно, выпив пивка. Карлос, кажется так его звали, был единственным, кому она могла довериться после смерти. Или, точнее, длительного воскрешения. Говоря начистоту, враждебная тюремная обстановка не предполагала, что к ней будут хорошо относиться, тем более помогут выбраться из заточения, а не упекут на электрический стул за все совершённые деяния ею и кем-то другим, но которые ей приписали. А может, за время пребывания на той стороне, её жизнь обнулилась, и больше никаких грехов – что там, что тут, иначе бы не дали второй шанс шагать по этой прекрасной земле. На ум просто не приходило иного, а времени на размышления представилось очень и очень много в веренице одинаковых дней, текущих, как один, наконец подходящий к завершению.  
Главным было то, что она пробудилась и не утратила никаких функций, после ужасающе подлого, но эффективного взрыва, на удивление общественности не унёсшего только её жизнь. Жизнь, о которой предпочли забыть и умалчивать. Жизнь, которую постарались неизвестно зачем реабилитировать в полной мере и скрытно, насколько это возможно в тюремных условиях. Жизнь, которая стоила миллионы – цена правосудия порой колоссальна.  
Удивительно, как ещё о ней узнал Карлос, как сумел пробраться в лазарет, прикинувшись тяжелобольным, как просчитал в точности до мелочей их побег, но как просчитался с тем, что она может не согласиться. Последний раз, когда она кому-то доверяла, кончился тотальным дерьмом и тем, что её собирали по кусочкам, да ещё и не на свободе, а потом длительное время поддерживали функции борющегося с небытием организма, а ещё позже приводили его к полной функциональности. Но другого выхода быть не могло, как у докторов, которые поклялись спасать любого, даже самого заядлого преступника только для того, чтобы позже все их труды прошли даром во время смертной казни, так и у неё самой - с острова-тюрьмы вообще не было выхода без соответствующих навыков и средств. Средств у неё не наблюдалось, потому и единственный дружелюбно настроенный человек на этом сраном острове оказался очень убедителен, хоть и заметно нервозен, постоянно поправляя свою фиолетовую шапку, никак не вяжущуюся с оранжевой одеждой заключённого, равно как и совсем юное лицо добродушного парня; фиолетовую, надо же. Особенно после того, как сказал, что всем известных в преступном мире и за его пределами Святых больше нет. Тех самых Святых, которые поменяли её отныне гангстерскую жизнь настолько, что прежней почти не существовало. Остался крохотный отголосок себя, который цеплялся за прошлое там, за океаном, где всё ещё находился дом.  
Теперь за Святых была она и маленький Карлос, с огнём и задором в глазах, который по воле случая однажды узнал, что такое пурпурный флёр от своего брата, с гордостью носившего этот флёр на цепочке вместе с крестом. Теперь они выбирались из тюремных отсеков бок о бок, подставляясь под чёрные резиновые дубинки копов, и сами ими же этих копов охаживали. А потом был свежий ночной солёный воздух, рассекаемый враждебными пулями, норовящими попасть непременно в них, но желательно не смертельно. А она уворачивалась от проносящейся мимо смерти, рефлекторно, как было всегда – будто длительная кома не оплетала её своими иссушающими путами, тянущими в вечный мрак, будто организм не пробудился от долгого сна, а знал, что непременно вскоре проснётся и понадобится своей хозяйке именно для этих целей – уворачиваться и убегать. А потом и стрелять – это давно стало знанием на уровне рефлексов и не забывалось – всё делалось само собой, как только огнестрельное оружие попало в её всё ещё непослушные и трясущиеся руки. Этого она старалась не показывать Карлосу, иначе каким примером для него будет являться. Но эти же руки помогли оторваться от погони, оставить далеко позади катера с пробитой обшивкой и баками и вертолёты с раненными стрелками. Эти же руки помогли добраться до берега, так и не выпуская нервно лишённый всех патронов пулемёт. Потому что он успокаивал и давал уверенность, ей, беззащитной и поломанной, пусть и полностью разряженный.  
Там, на берегу, пришло осознание, что прошло совсем не две-три недели после взрыва, и даже не два-три месяца… года, что её город перестал существовать, подмятый, обломками, под небоскрёбами вездесущей корпорации Ультор и истоптанный чужими ногами, чьи следы тлетворной вонью били в нос. Но, к счастью, за этой вонью угадывались знакомые запахи прошлого, успокаивающие и уводящие прочь от пристани, на которой она осталась размышлять наедине с собой. Уже забылось, как мог сковывать страх, а теперь ощущалось достаточно остро, от осознания неизбежности и неизвестности. Что же делать дальше? Видимо Карлос был уверен, что она знает, а она даже не узнавала ничего в округе. Разве что застала вполне привычную для себя картину драки и кровопролития, когда, если бились не за территорию, то за не вовремя обронённое бранное слово или косой взгляд.  
На сей раз жертвой пали охранники пристани, которые не пропускали к своим подопечным двух аляповато и в то же время роскошно разодетых сутенёров в широкополых шляпах. Мода у сутенёров не менялась десятилетиями, что в одежде, что в стиле поведения, и они с расчётливой точностью забили охранников своими тростями, украшенными стразами, хоть численное преимущество было совсем не на их стороне. Не раз и она сталкивалась с ними, тогда, в прошлой жизни, но в этой ожесточённой борьбе выигрывали Святые, нередко уводя девочек за собой, как трофей. Теперь ей это было ненужно. Только не сейчас и не здесь, когда собственное шаткое положение не позволяло дать приют и покровительство кому-то ещё. Надо встать на ноги. И в первую очередь в других ботинках.  
Прогуливаясь по тёмному безлюдному на её счастье кварталу она и узнавала, и не узнавала Стилуотер. Вроде бы все эти ветхие домишки похожи на виденные ранее, но тут же появлялось что-то новое: здания, вывески и минимаркеты, украшенные мигающими буквами. Она не знала, куда идти, и потому ноги сами несли… куда-то, и привели к сэкондхэнду, который, кажется, здесь и был всегда, и к счастью работал круглосуточно. В надежде, что вещи там в более потребном состоянии, чем сам магазинчик, она прошлась вдоль неаккуратно сложенных стопок, стараясь выбрать что-то не только по размеру, но и поприличнее. Найти дельное было довольно трудно, тем более помощи от заспанного продавца явно ждать не следовало, но, возможно, оно и к лучшему – лишь бы не поднял тревогу о нахождении в здании совсем неблагожелательного лица, которое, в скором времени, напялив на себя мужские брюки по размеру и единственный не изодранный топ, оставило положенные деньги на прилавке, а в раздевалке свой оранжевый комбинезон. Его продавец благополучно продал через пару часов.  
Теперь хотя бы к ней не пристанут на улице копы, даже если и разыскивают – лицо вблизи после снятия бинтов видел только тюремный док, которого, возможно уже и нет в живых; а она, честно, била его только для того, чтобы док потерял сознание – не больше. И Карлос, оставивший её на произвол судьбы. Мол, делай что хочешь, разбирайся сама, ты же Святая, пускай последняя и единственная, в окружении хищников и охотников. Карлос слишком хорошо думал о Святых и тем более о ней, кажется по-настоящему возносил, если надеялся, что она в одиночку сможет вернуть всё на круги своя. И что, что он помог ей выбраться, этого недостаточно, даже если бы на её месте, инвалида и калеки, был сам Джулиус – их уже бывший лидер. И предатель. Но ей не на кого рассчитывать… не на кого.  
Она снова шла по улице попинывая «новыми» кедами попадающиеся под ноги камушки и гремя мелочью в кармане, думая какая же интересная штука – жизнь. Её жизнь уж тем более. Будучи бурлящим потоком, прибивающим с силой то к одному берегу, то к другому и вновь влекущему за собой в небытие, жизнь не давала возможности удержаться и оставалось только отдаться в волю течения и плыть, стараясь прикрывать вовремя голову, чтобы не ушибиться. Казалось, всё – поток перекрыли - конец, но нет, она снова летит с водопада в небытие… И пока летит, нужно бы прийти в себя и подумать, расслабиться и хорошенько поднапрячь атрофировавшиеся мозги, она ведь девчонка неглупая и найдёт выход из ситуации. В любом случае, арест и смерть тоже были выходом.  
Где-то вдалеке брезжил рассвет, но, в отсутствии часов невозможно понять, сколько времени. Там, куда она направлялась, куда могла бы дойти на своих трясущихся от усталости ногах, с наступлением утра рабочий день уже заканчивался, в отличие от любых других мест, где спозаранку люди начинали трудиться. Она надеялась, что там её помнили, потому как была частым гостем, и, возможно, помогли бы найти какие-то старые концы и связи. Только бы ночной клуб был на месте, только бы не разогнали девочек; хотя и у тех была жизнь с бурлящим потоком и нередко, заезжая к клиентам «на ночь», они уезжали навсегда. Может и некого было и разгонять. Но нет, ночной клуб всё так же стоял у воды, в квартале Красных фонарей, играя в отражении яркими неоновыми буквами. Хоть что-то осталось как прежде. Внутри тоже всё оказалось почти как раньше – прокуренное помещение, приглушённый розоватый свет, небольшая стойка и пилоны, вокруг которых лениво извивались совершенно незнакомые тела. Главное, чтобы не попросили плату, потому что на входе её было некому брать.  
Она уселась на высокий барный стул к стойке и, вывернув карманы, стала отсчитывать монеты по старой цене на пиво. Хватило всего на одну бутылку, а её, чтобы освежить мозги недостаточно. Но да ладно, нужно учиться вновь обходиться меньшим или вовсе ничем. Не впервые. Вкус казался чем-то новым, хоть и продавался под старой маркой в знакомой таре и хорошо запомнившейся с первых дней в Стилуотере лаконичной этикетке. Хотя, наверное, для неё теперь всё будет в новинку, и в какой-то мере это было бы интересным опытом, если совпадало с собственными желаниями. По сути она снова впервые потягивала пиво, сидела на высоком стуле у барной стойки, сделав заказ, и впервые видела обнажённые женские тела, хоть и смутно помнила, что раньше всё было как-то лучше. Из-за того, что зрелище совсем не впечатляло, а в стрипклуб приходили именно за этим, она перевела усталый взгляд на что-то поинтереснее. По телевизору показывали скучные ранние новости, которые в обычной жизни переключались, но именно сейчас они могли ввести в курс дела и, хотя бы рассказать, какой нынче временной отрезок. Спорт её не интересовал, погода тоже, а вот прямое включение из здания суда, да так рано было чем-то занятным, что могло заполнить её отказывающийся работать мозг. И оказалось тем самым триггером, который заставил действовать. На экране красовалась вполне знакомая журналистка, поведавшая о том, что сегодня судят никак иначе как Джонни Гэта, совершившего более трёхсот убийств и покушение на шефа полиции Троя Бредшоу, и вот, спустя год судов и апелляций именно сегодня должны огласить окончательный вердикт и.… Дослушать не дали, потому что бармену пришлось переключить канал из-за нового особо борзого подвыпившего посетителя, настойчиво просившего сменить «эту хрень» чем-то интересным. Но именно это было интересным и, возможно самым важным событием за прошедший вечер после освобождения. Она не одна, как предостерёг Карлос, – Святые всё ещё существовали в лице братков - Джонни и Троя? Но в голове не складывалась картинка из двух слов: Трой и шеф полиции. Не складывалось то, что её лучший друг Джонни хочет его убить, когда как они всегда были заодно. Но, видимо многое изменилось с тех пор и, видимо, очень и очень круто.  
Она решила быть вежливой и обратилась к соседствующему на барном стуле, но нарвалась на грубость, как обычно случалось в этом несправедливом мире. Только она сама умела чинить справедливость, если уж приходилось это делать. Сейчас с помощью пустой бутылки о голову грубияна. Она чуяла, что пожалеет и предугадывала, чем это обернётся, но должна была узнать дальнейшую судьбу друга, которому грозила смерть. Появилась острая необходимость ликвидировать угрозу, но для начала разобраться с окружившими со всех сторон ублюдками. Руки и ноги не слушались, и пока она не то, чтобы вспоминала как, но заставляла сжатый кулак достигнуть конечной цели, прошла, казалось, вечность, за которую успели повалить на липкий от пролитого пива пол и начать усиленно отпинывать. Вечность всё ещё длилась и причиняла боль только ей, это нужно было срочно прекратить, иначе боль причинять будет некому, и Святые так и останутся старой байкой Стилуотера.  
В глазах мутнело и стало всё розовым из-за неоновой подсветки на уголках бара, но это не помешало в какой-то момент остановить зависшую над головой ногу и, вывернув её, повалить на пол уже неприятеля, поменявшись с ним местами. В ход пошли бутылки и стулья, что угодно – лишь бы вырваться на улицу и оказаться как можно быстрее у единственного здания суда в городе. Время уходило, и окружившие её разбушевавшиеся мужики в красных безрукавках были совсем не на руку, учитывая, что придётся доставать где-то ещё транспортное средство, иначе точно не успеет – это был шанс, возможно единственный, увидеться с Джонни. Он точно должен знать, что делать, а она должна успеть… помочь. Но для начала помогли и ей, и перед глазами встала картина, виденная немногим ранее: мелькали разноцветные шляпы и пальто сутенёров, сменяясь огромными фигурами в красно-чёрном вместо простенькой серо-чёрной формы портовых охранников. Изящные трости против лаконичных ломиков. Казалось бы, что люди в красных жилетках были байкерами, ещё одной всё ещё сохранившейся прослойкой общества – возможно и так, но это уже не интересовало, главное, что проход оказался наконец открыт и, прихрамывая, удалось выбраться на божий свет, который встречал нежно-розовым рассветом.  
Улица оживилась и полнилась народом. Кто-то спешил на работу, кто-то совершал утреннюю пробежку, кто-то, напротив, плёлся с сумками из открывшегося супермаркета домой. Но ей нужно перегнать их всех, всех до единого, лишь бы успеть. Подводили руки и ноги, память и органы чувств, но разум на сей раз работал чётко и слаженно после избиения в стрипклубе. Кажется, чтобы охладить голову, нужно получить пару раз по этой самой голове и спине, желательно стальным носком тяжёлого ботинка, иначе она не могла никак объяснить, что теперь действия были слаженными и собранными, как никогда раньше, что она с лёгкостью, совсем не думая, остановила машину и, не опасаясь последствий, вышвырнула из неё водителя.  
Она всегда плохо управлялась с автотранспортом, после продолжительной паузы в жизни – тем более, но это не должно помешать успеть на судебное заседание. Потёртый руль крутился в руках сам собой; в салоне играла классическая успокаивающая музыка, пахло старой кожей и мужским возрастным одеколоном; на пассажирском сидении лежала газетка с фотографией какого-то удивительно похожего на Джонни азиата на первой полосе, очки и выглядывающий из крафтовой бумаги сэндвич. Она даже не заметила, что вытаскивала из машины старика, но теперь была ему благодарна за завтрак и средство передвижения, и, на удивление, её даже не мучила совесть, только витала надежда, что драндулет был застрахован. Но даже и эти думы, и чувства напрочь вытеснялись самым главным и важным - нервно обхватывая руль и оставляя на нём мокрые следы от вспотевших ладоней, она поглядывала на бортовую панель в поисках часов. Только бы успеть, только бы успеть, но из-за чёртовой пробки на мосту в центр города шансов добраться в срок всё меньше и меньше. И она уже бросила чужую машину там, где остановилась, слава Богу так и не разбив её, и побежала на другой конец дороги по направлению к перекрёстку. Это было запрещено, хотя, когда подобное останавливало? Но это было быстрее, чем томиться в пробке без возможности двигаться. Две тысячи вольт, кричащих большими буквами с газеты, не выходили у неё из головы. Две тысячи вольт – достойная цена для убийцы, но не для друга, с которым они боролись заодно против системы и ублюдков, нередко стоявших у её истоков. Две тысячи вольт, способные окончить жизнь мгновенно. Две тысячи вольт между жизнью и смертью. Две тысячи вольт, которые заслужила и она сама.  
Несясь навстречу смерти, она задыхалась и выплёвывала лёгкие в кашле, но иначе нельзя – своих не бросают. Её искали, она была более чем уверена в этом и даже слышала шум лопастей поискового вертолёта где-то в небесной выси. Разум диктовал, что нужно зашухериться, и она зашухерилась в ближайшей машине, бесцеремонно усевшись на пассажирское сидение рядом с водителем, а потом и эту машину лишив законного хозяина. На сей раз попался истинно женский автомобиль с аккуратным салоном, попсовой музыкой, запахом ванильного ароматизатора и косметичкой у коробки передач. Только сейчас и только в этой машине она вспомнила, что всё-таки женщина и невольно взглянула в зеркало, впервые за неизвестное количество лет. Отражение было ей малознакомо, разве что разбитая бровь и губа придавали сходство с тем, кем она являлась когда-то, и испуганные большие серые глаза – их она знала, но постаралась быстрее отвести, чтобы вернуть самообладание. Тем более, что путь оказался внезапно свободен.  
Здание суда окружили репортёры и не давали пройти – хороший знак – скорее всего процесс ещё не начался. Лавируя между людьми с камерами и стараясь меньше привлекать к себе внимания, она пробралась внутрь, а там почти бегом направилась к стойке, тут же разочаровавшись. Слушание оказалось закрытым. Это значило, что снова придётся тратить время, чтобы узнать где конкретно оно проводилось, и силы – чтобы пробиться к Джонни, но она была уже совсем близко – тайное в устах репортёров долго не могло оставаться таковым, окружённым стражами правопорядка с лихвой.  
Пробираясь в ближайшее окно к залу суда, где проходило слушание, из соседнего, она поблагодарила Бога за то, что эти окна выходят не на главную улицу, где бы её могли заснять телекамеры и тогда бы план провалился. Просто так в тот оцепленный охраной зал было не пробраться, а так как всё внимание оказалось сосредоточено на нём, никто не заметил, что в соседней пустой комнате орудует вандал и, срывая жалюзи, открывает окно и шагает на улицу. Хорошо, что там был выступ, по которому удалось пробраться в кабинет судьи, хорошо, что, в случае чего – а голова страшно кружилась, - было бы не очень высоко падать, но она справилась и спрыгнула на дрожащих ногах на разбросанное по полу стекло. И хорошо, что додумалась перемотать руки кусками чьего-то удачно забытого пиджака, иначе стекло было бы не только разбитым, но и окровавленным.  
Выбивая дверь, в итоге придавившую полицейского, и создавая эффект неожиданности, она думала, что Джонни с присущим ему сарказмом давал показания под дулами пистолетов, но, оказалось, что закован только в наручники и ничего, кроме них и воли, его не сдерживает. Сарказм был всё так же при нём, как и неизменный атрибут этого американо-корейского сукина сына - очки. Джонни спокойно ожидал свою подругу, будто знал, что именно так и именно она его и спасёт, отметив, что кое-кто вовремя проснулся и отпустив шуточку про помятую внешность спасительницы. В иной раз, он бы получил что-то посерьёзнее, чем неодобрительный взгляд от человека, который сам не знал сколько лет провалялся в коме, а пока достаточно было его и команды к побегу.  
Дорогу пришлось пробивать в прямом смысле этого слова – в них стреляли, а когда один пистолет на двоих, его и не поделишь. Лучший вариант – отдать Джонни, он справлялся с ним лучше, да как-то более оперативно реагировал, когда в коридор выскакивала новая группа полицейских. Он увеличивал свой лимит убийств, когда как она осторожно вырубала, он отпускал шутки и жалел, что теперь не проверит, сможет ли задница только что подстреленной судьи выдержать две тысячи вольт, которыми угрожала, а она отмалчивалась, когда в очередной раз тупая боль возникала то в голове, то во всём теле. Передвигаться тем более столько и без отдыха было непривычно и болезненно, но она не требовала отдыха – он попросту непозволителен, даже в тот момент, когда удалось выбраться из здания суда и сесть в полицейскую машину.  
Лучше бы за руль сел Джонни – она всё также плохо управлялась с автотранспортом и почти совсем не помнила города, тем более по адресу. Потому кружила по кварталам, путая висящих на хвосте копов, поднявшихся в небо в том числе, пока не нашёлся навигатор, в который Джонни вбил расположение подпольного автомобильного сервиса, где они точно смогут отцепиться от хвоста. Стало намного удобнее и увереннее вести и, когда Джонни удостоверился что копы потихоньку, но точно отстают, а его подруга и спасительница ведёт себя менее нервозно, начал свой рассказ. Он поведал, что до сих пор со своей девушкой, а ныне супругой Аишей, инсценировка смерти которой прошла как нельзя удачно и, казалось бы, началась новая жизнь, и всё складывалось лучше некуда, пока его не поймали. Он кратко осведомил о том, что произошло с ним за годы отсутствия подруги и ответил на главный вопрос об их банде, который вертелся на её языке, но не был озвучен: Джонни сидел за решёткой два года и тридцать один день, бежал, был пойман и близок к смерти, но все покушения на него прекратились, когда Трой стал офицером полиции; Джулиус – пропал; Бен Кинг – писал автобиографию; а насчёт хитрожопой мартышки, Декса, Джонни ничего толком и говорить не хотел, выругавшись – этот мелкий гадёныш не стоил его внимания. Дальнейшее она уже и не слышала, оглушённая воем сирен неизвестно откуда вылетевшей наперерез полицейской тачки. Джонни среагировал быстрее вывернув руль и заставив лететь их в стену. Даже с соседнего сидения он мастерски управлял машиной: развернул её и направил против выстроенного по навигатору пути, как безопаснее. И оказалось быстрее.  
В мастерской, где прекрасно знали Джонни, их полицейскую тачку заменили на некогда бывшую тоже полицейской, но перекрашенную в банальный серый и лишённую старых номеров и проблесковых маячков. На сей раз вёл Джонни и не говорил ничего, позволяя своей подруге отдохнуть от пережитого. Он заметил, что та не в форме: шаткая походка, трясущиеся руки и замедленная реакция. Он видел испуг в её глазах, и понял, что нужно как-то помочь, но не знал, как. Не знал, как бы сам повёл себя в такой ситуации, наверное, залёг бы на дно и не высовывался, что предпочёл сделать сейчас. Он не был уверен в этом. Но его подруга порой отличалась большей безбашенностью, чем он сам - такой она была всегда, сколько её знал. И, наверное, благодаря этому он жив, а не лежит в холодильной камере морга с биркой на ноге.  
Джонни не знал, как поступить дальше. С Троем все планы пошли коту под хвост, и надо было как-то выкручиваться. Но теперь он был не один, и это в разы облегчало дело. Требовалось только время и спокойствие. Джонни надеялся, что хоть немного того и другого удастся выкроить. И ему, и ей, что неотрывно от окна изучает изменившийся урбанистический пейзаж.  
Когда они подъехали к хорошо знакомому Гэту дому на окраине города, удалось спокойно выдохнуть, впервые за два года и тридцать один день. Это не означало, что Джонни теперь был в полной безопасности, но дом был домом с любимой женой и родными стенами. А теперь рядом снова появился самый надёжный человек из банды, которому он долгое время не доверял, а проявлять недоверие стоило к тем, кто больше всего к себе располагал. Джонни ошибался, но всегда был готов исправить свои ошибки – эта не была исключением. Он напряжённо думал, всё ещё находясь в машине; хоть мозги и закипали, он прекрасно понимал, что лучше разделиться, чтобы в случае опасности не схватили обоих последних Святых одновременно. Он хотел, чтобы всё это было не зря, и внезапно придумал, как поступить.  
Джонни неожиданно вышел из машины, озираясь, осторожно направился к входной двери и, немного покопавшись рядом, через секунду скрылся за ней к большим непоняткам своей подруги. Она была более чем уверена, что Джонни не обманет и не кинет, но не понимала его действий. Осознание дошло только когда он через минуту вышел из дома, демонстрируя связку с ключами и мобильный телефон с зарядным устройством. Когда-то давно он выкупил себе небольшое подвальное помещение в районе Красных фонарей, который славился сомнительной репутацией, и где можно скрыться среди отбросов. Выкупил на случай слежки, да никогда так там и не побывал. Но, наконец, ключи дождались своего часа и оказались вручены новому владельцу, как и телефон. Как и крепкие братские объятия впервые за много-много лет. Джонни был вымотан и думал, что для начала лучше всего привести голову в порядок. И для себя, и для своей подруги, предполагая, каково же на самом деле ей. Он настаивал на отдыхе и сказал, что в нужный момент позвонит, дал немного наличных и не промолвил больше ни слова, сажая её обратно в машину.  
В этот момент всё кончилось – силы и запал, отключились мысли и чувства. Насыщенный день мигом закончился здесь, у дома Джонни. Неужели? Её разум будто переключился на режим автопилота – бездумный и безвольный, с единственной целью - ей предстояло преодолеть совсем немного, чтобы наконец успокоиться и забыться в объятиях сна.  
Она завела машину и осторожно вырулила на главную дорогу, а в зеркале заднего вида ещё некоторое время отражался глядящий вслед Джонни Гэт, будучи лёгкой мишенью. Пока не скрылся за зданиями. Но даже и тогда он дал о себе знать, позвонив на отданный ей телефон, правда на звонок удалось ответить не сразу – настолько он был неожиданным:  
\- Ты там, что, въехала куда?  
\- Нет, с чего ты это взял? – речь её была вялой и немного заторможенной, как бывает у усталых людей.  
\- Я знаю, как ты водишь, решил проверить.  
\- Это так мило с твоей стороны, мог бы и отвезти в таком случае.  
Гэт не понимал, шутила она или нет, но сам-то он был серьёзен.  
\- Слушай, Тес, я же так и не сказал тебе… спасибо.  
Впервые за… она так и не узнала сколько пробыла в коме, ну уж точно больше двух лет и тридцати одного дня, её не только поблагодарили, но и назвали по имени.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, Джонни.  
Впервые за всё время она улыбнулась.


	2. Автомобиль психологической разгрузки

Если Джонни полагал, что дал ключи от квартиры в подвале, то он либо ошибался, либо шутил, либо его знатно обманули. Первое впечатление повергло Тересу в откровенный шок и загнало в ступор. Она не понимала, как мог здесь кто-то жить и не представляла, как будет. В тюрьме и то лучше – чище и уютнее.   
Её встретили голые стены с потёками и даже без намёка на краску, а вместе с тем и затхлый влажный подвальный воздух. Кое-где располагались целые огромные колонии грибковой плесени, разбавленной ржавчиной от труб. Пол был грязный, но хорошо хоть сухой, а на потолок она вовсе старалась не смотреть. В довершение ко всему этому, подвал освещался несколькими лампочками, большая часть которых перегорела, создавая неприятный полумрак. Вообще помещение предназначалось чисто для технических целей и вмещало в себя такую концентрацию труб и датчиков, что Тереса за свою жизнь столько в одном месте и не видела. Она не знала, как здесь жить, но это было единственным вариантом из возможных отсутствующих. Хотя вторым являлась улица, уступающая первому разве что отсутствием крыши над головой. Обнаружилось даже место для сна – сгнившие матрасы в углу. На таких приличных человек спать откажется, а она себя считала всё ещё достаточно приличной и достойной, если не нормальной кровати, то шкомки, как в тюрьме. Вернуться в машину и спать там было бы плохой идеей – в неспокойном районе, где любили выбивать друг другу зубы и стёкла. Решение пришло своевременно, когда уже оказалось невозможно удержаться на ногах: помимо матрасов здесь стояло изодранное старое кресло, на котором, свернувшись калачиком, Тереса и отрубилась.   
Как приводить в порядок эту халупу да ещё и без денег она не знала. Работу без документов, имея принадлежность к женскому полу и последствия многолетней комы, она также не представляла где искать. Объявления пестрили интересными и в тоже время сомнительными предложениями, но чаще всего – неподходящими. Посидеть с ребёнком – да кто доверит, ей даже пожилого, немощного и никому ненужного не оставят на попечение. Работать в магазине 24/7 без документов не брали, как и курьером, опасаясь, что вместе с адресом доставки похожая на местную шпану девушка унесёт и всю пиццу с собой и больше не вернётся, так и не доставив ничего клиенту. А для всего остального требовались дипломы или презентабельная внешность – ни того ни другого у неё не было. А кушать хотелось. Гэт на связь не выходил: никаких номеров на девственно чистом мобильнике не наблюдалось, как и средств толком, последний номер, с которого исходил звонок, оказался заблокирован, а подъехать к дому Джонни было бы несколько рискованно для обоих, да и её памяти для этого бы не хватило. Примерно где он отдавал ключи – Тереса помнила, примерно, а вот дальше… не могла же она в самом деле ломиться в каждую дверь в том районе и просить подозвать особо опасного преступника. Не могла, потому уже второй день, сидя на ступеньках перед дверью в свою «квартиру» и выгоняя из неё сырость, посредством проветривания, дочитывала заботливо оставленные кем-то на скамейке газетки и заранее мысленно вычёркивала все варианты – у неё попросту нет шансов. Будет забавно, если в один момент Джонни приедет с радостной вестью, а его встретит остывающий труп отощавшей подруги. Слишком глупая смерть для человека, который столько пережил – надо искать дальше и спать на матрасах полных клопов или скукоженной в кресле, а питаться водой и консервированными бобами с хлебом, купленными по внезапной скидке в ближайшем супермаркете.   
«Деньги кончились, а работа так и не нашлась,» - думала Тереса, откладывая очередную заботливо оставленную на скамейке газетёнку. Она смотрела на тихие воды, крадущие последние на сегодня солнечные лучи, и теперь понимала, почему же так назвали их город – Стилуотер. Даже когда они обагрялись кровью, принимали в свои холодные объятия срывающиеся с моста машины или, как теперь, отражали неоновую вывеску с распутной девицей и яркими буквами, они оставались тихими. Они умели хранить тайны, её в том числе.  
Тереса вновь и вновь приходила к стрипбару, надеясь на волю случая, который позволил спасти Джонни - вдруг он не оставит и её саму. Да и просто хотелось развеяться. Всяко лучше, чем ходить по грязным подворотням или сидеть в отсыревшем (уже менее) подвале. Здесь оставался кусочек её яркого прошлого и далёкий-далёкий горизонт с надеждами на лучшее будущее. А ещё десятки девушек лёгкого поведения, чуть меньше сутенёров и чуть больше постоянных клиентов здания, в которое без денег уже не пускали.   
Внезапно к ней подсел один торговец девочками в розовой широкополой шляпе и с приторно-сладкими духами, вторящими его костюму и голосу, да что там – всему образу в целом. Тереса предполагала, к чему это может привести и принялась в третий раз перечитывать колонку объявлений о работе, что не скрылось от глаз улыбающегося во все тридцать два золотых зуба сутенёра. Он обратился к ней, ласково и нежно, хотел коснуться лица своими унизанными огромными перстнями пальцами, но вместо кожи встретился с шершавой поверхностью измятой и выкрашенной в типографии бумаги. Он сделал ей предложение, перейдя к сути и опустив умасливания, нагло сокращая дистанцию и желая заполучить лакомый кусочек в свои руки, который можно преобразить, пусть и придётся немного вложить в него, но лакомый кусочек поведал, что лучше сдохнет, чем пойдёт по такому пути. Тереса не собиралась продаваться ни в моральном, ни в физическом плане и на полном серьёзе предпочла бы смерть проституции, пусть после этого она станет обладательницей многокупюрных пачек в карманах. Хмыкнув, сутенёр напоследок бросил фразу о том, что кое-кто много теряет и поспешил по своим сутенёрским делам, к большому облегчению Тересы. За неё вопили и моральные принципы, и религиозные воззрения, хоть в чём-то она должна быть чиста и будет, потому что ни за что в жизни не падёт так низко. И готовы были завопить снова, потому что на смену яркому, как новогодняя игрушка, сутенёру, подоспел некто в совершенно чёрной рубашке и брюках, некто, кто хотел бы затеряться в толпе и прекрасно делал это, Тереса была уверена.  
\- Если и вы хотите мне предложить _свою_ работу, то я не продаюсь, - грубо сказала она, опережая мужчину и вновь уткнувшись в газету.  
\- Нет, Скайз прекрасно слышал твой ответ и не собирается настаивать, но у него есть работёнка, которая может прийтись тебе по духу, – его тон был тихим и безэмоциональным – никаким, как и он сам – идеальное свойство, например, для наркодиллера, причём, судя по странноватой речи, обдолбанного; в это почему-то тоже не хотелось вмешиваться.  
\- Откуда вы это знаете?   
\- Ты ежедневно приходишь сюда только ради того, чтобы почитать единственную страницу вчерашней газеты, - также никак продолжал мужчина, заплетающимся языком, - и грустно поглазеть на закат, разве что сопли не пускаешь.  
\- Что я делаю, а что нет – не ваше дело, - Тереса переняла манеру речи собеседника, растягивая слова, и перешла почти что на шёпот, передразнивая, потому что своими суждениями он выбешивал. И не вызывал никакого доверия (судя по его словам, из которых можно было сделать выводы о слежке) в том числе. Поэтому она и ушла, оставив одинокую фигуру, о которой забудет к вечеру, досматривать тоскливый пейзаж за себя.   
Но он окликнул её нарочито медленно, позволяя уйти как можно дальше, будто издевался:  
\- Так тебе не нужна работа?  
Хотелось съязвить или ответить что-то грубое, но голос разума, взвесившего все за и против, вовремя оставил рот на замке - порой надо было засовывать свою гордость и саму себя далеко в задницу, сейчас был как раз именно тот момент. И Судьба настойчиво подсовывала ей под нос свои дары, не смотря на то, что Тереса воротила его от них. От этого нельзя было отказываться, и она обернулась:  
\- Смотря что вы можете предложить, но повторюсь я не собираюсь торговать своим телом, - её тон был серьёзен.  
\- Скайз уже знает об этом, спасибо что напомнила, но, думаю, его предложение не пойдёт вразрез с твоими принципами.  
\- Откуда вы знаете?  
Он усмехнулся, глядя на нахмурившееся лицо будущего работника:  
\- Скайз очень наблюдателен. Очень.

Скайз оказался и сутенёром и наркодиллером в одном флаконе, только в отличие от девочек, второй товар он нередко пробовал сам. В работе он пытался совместить две эти вещи, но попервой пообещал Тересе работёнку полегче.  
На копа под прикрытием он совсем не походил, разве что этот коп прошёл курсы актёрского мастерства и проверку сутенёрами, которые приняли его, такого отличного от собственной разноцветной стаи. Скайз вёл себя так, будто всё в этом мире было дозволено, будто знал Тересу не один десяток лет (то есть с раннего детства) и называл её партнёром. Приходилось терпеть эти загоны и каждый раз осаживать работодателя, находящегося под арестом, потому что они никакие не партнёры, а Тереса всего лишь от безысходности будет развозить его шлюх. В ворованном автомобиле. А об остальном ни Скайзу, ни ей самой знать не обязательно, как бы оно там ни было.  
Тачка была позорной, а Тереса удивлена, что на такое находился спрос. И, да, это явно оказалось тем вариантом, когда оценивают конфетку не по обёртке, а по содержанию и, судя по потоку клиентов, содержание было огого. Тереса неуверенно сменила одного вдоволь исколесившего этот район водителя с гипсом, который уже не мог работать физически, и получила основные инструкции: отвезти шлюху к нужному месту, забрать клиента, а далее уже по указаниям того, кто платит. Намёки были уяснены, хоть и не очень приятны. Только вот при отсутствии вариантов не оставалось возможности отказываться от этой по-своему грязной работы. Вроде бы всего лишь извоз, своеобразное такси, но очень специфичное.  
В салоне пахло потом, дешёвыми сигаретами и духами, сладкими до тошноты, – наследие с предыдущей смены, которая ещё нескоро ступит на пост вновь. Хотелось как-то избавиться от этой грязи, но время поджимало, а с её стилем вождения и вовсе могло выйти. Автомобиль – язык не поворачивался называть так эту развалину с потёртыми сидениями - не заводился к тысяче вопросов главной работницы, но Тереса помнила о праве молчания, которое в её случае являлось правилом. Она не собиралась заговаривать ни со шлюхами, ни с клиентами, единственным собеседником в этом бизнесе для неё был Скайз, от речей которого она бы тоже с удовольствием избавилась.  
Шмаровозка – вот истинное название этого позорища бежевого цвета с ржавым брюхом, ехала со скрипом и привлекала бы к себе излишнее внимание, если бы район Красных Фонарей не полнился подобным – ещё бы, здесь проживали самые нищие прослойки общества. А иначе кому понравятся кутежи до утра и круглосуточное звуковое сопровождение из фильмов для взрослых под окном? В этом находилось какое-то своё особое очарование, наверное, для бедняка в безвыходном положении – единственное, но сама Тереса предпочла бы соседствовать со звуками природы. И ехать не под гневные ругательства, доносящиеся с задних сидений. В чудовищной езде всего-то тридцать процентов вины её самой, всё остальное списывалось на неаккуратность мудил, соседствующих на дороге и характеристики средства передвижения. Зато, никого не сбив и так и не врезавшись, удалось доколесить вовремя.   
Когда молодой, прилично одетый человек аккуратно сел в салон и по-приятельски поздоровался с темнокожей полноватой шлюхой средних лет, Тереса поклялась себе, что вырвет собственными руками глаза, если хоть раз взглянет в зеркало заднего вида. Ей бы ещё карту города и затычки в уши – и эта работа не казалась бы такой противной и нервирующей. Глаз дёргался в такт хлюпающим звукам любви, а пассажиры спокойно и как ни в чём ни бывало беседовали о проблемах на работе и семейных неурядицах клиента. Оказалось, это не просто шлюха, а два в одном с дешёвым психологом. Тересу просто попросили повозить по району под монотонные речи и другие менее приятные звуки – заглушать всё этот даже располагающей к соитию музыкой было запрещено, оставалось попытаться абстрагироваться и следить за дорогой. И в итоге всё оказалось не так плохо, как виделось изначально, и со следующим клиентом, и ещё – монотонная езда, которую Тереса находила очень полезной и помогающей запомнить автомобильные маршруты района заново, и задушевные разговоры о том, что бросила жена, что с девушкой не клеится, и что начальник козёл, и никто не ценит. Клиенты уходили с улыбками на лицах, а разваливающаяся шмаровозка уезжала к следующему несчастному, желающему притулиться на большой груди психолога без сертификата и диплома.   
Всё было неплохо спустя пять, семь, десять клиентов, до тех пор, пока ближе к ночи шлюху, к которой Тереса успела привыкнуть, не сменили молоденькой истеричкой, а она вместо утешения и поддержки, продавала своё тело, как и подобало. Прямо в раздболбанной машине, с незатонированными стёклами и без перегородки между водителем и пассажирами. Но Тереса настолько устала, что уже и не обращала внимание на стоны, громкий смех, пинки в её сидение и даже приземлившийся в лобовое стекло использованный презерватив, от которого вовремя успела увернуться. Истории жизни были интересны, терапия умудрённой опытом шлюхи тоже, Тереса даже всё-таки взглянула в отражение в зеркале – вырывать глаза себе не пришлось, а тут, если бы не усталость, и тотальное безразличие, она бы хорошенько тряхнула эту дешёвую передвижную порнографическую будку и успокоила всех собравшихся внутри. Но приходилось теперь это балаган, и всё было пассажирам весело и задорно до тех пор, пока шмаровозку не остановили легавые, только вот пассажиры даже не удосужились остановиться.   
Сердце Тересы рухнуло в пятки. Она не так боялась, что её отчитают или взыщут штраф, так того, что узнают, и из-за какой-то шумной девки придётся отбиваться от полиции – можно же тише симулировать. Но, как оказалось, проблем не возникнет только потому что сам офицер пользовался услугами эскорта. Не такими грязными и безнравственными, а как предыдущая, что успокаивала на своей оголённой груди пятого размера трудягу-клерка, которые в некоторой мере было приятно доставлять, делая мир чуточку лучше. Кто знает, может обычный парень с района, скрипя зубами принявший отказ и сумев найти утешение в этой ржавой машине, не перестреляет кучу народа на следующий день, и в этой куче не окажется хирург от бога, готовый спасти сотни жизней и в том числе когда-то саму Тересу.  
Человеческое отношение стало их спасением, да и вообще человечность спасёт мир – в этом Тереса уверилась, когда видела отсчитываемые купюры в руках Скайза. Он всё также продолжал называть её партнёром и строить планы на великое будущее, а она на то, что купит себе маломальскую кровать и наконец отоспится – денег на самую простую с самым дешёвым матрасом, подушкой и одеялом должно хватить. По старым меркам Стилуотера, в который привела её всё та же человечность молоденького мексиканца, больше всё так и не показывающегося на глаза.  
О нём она узнает позже: как приобретёт кровать, еле соберёт её, и раздолбает в месиво старую потрёпанную тачку-шмаровозку Скайза, чудом спасши пассажиров и от смерти, и от преследования копов, которые слышать не желали о машине психологической разгрузки с нагими женщинами. Только тут человечность не помогла, потому что продажные полицаи людьми не являлись.


	3. Вороша прошлое и не только

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/129678641@N07/32325335085/in/album-72157649283816864/)  
> 

Звонок от Гэта раздался неожиданно спустя неделю после побега из тюрьмы. Тереса как раз доедала сэндвич с джемом – немногое, что могла себе позволить после того, как Скайз остался без шмаровозки, а, значит, она без работы, и сладкими липкими руками пыталась нашарить телефон в кармане. Она всегда носила его при себе, ожидая полифонического рингтона из кармана джинсов - этот звонок был важен хотя бы потому, что деньги снова грозились кончиться, а нужная работа как манна небесная на голову больше не свалится.  
Джонни был радушен и предлагал приехать, точно назвав как и куда. Тереса конечно же не запомнила ничего, но надеялась, что натренированная за пару дней извоза зрительная память её не подведёт, а она сама сумеет вспомнить нужный дом, где её ждали. И надежды оправдались. Гэту не терпелось приступить к делу, а бедная Тереса с аппетитом облизывалась на любезно предложенный гостеприимной Аишей обед, но предложение было отклонено также скоро, как поступило – время не могло терпеть, как и категорически отказавшийся от возможности сделать передышку перед рывком Джонни. Наверное, именно поэтому он так долго сидел в тюрьме и подождать какие-то несчастные десять минут не мог. Зато угостил пивом. Правда, на этом гостеприимство в доме Аиши закончилось, потому что гангстерский клуб, не смотря на все благоприятные условия, она собирать здесь запретила. И уговаривать было бесполезно. Тереса прекрасно понимала почему, и прекрасно понимала обиду Джонни, но сохраняла нейтралитет, слушая его, а тот, в свою очередь, прислушивался к Аише – и в этом была вся гармония. А иначе никак нельзя будучи в таком зависимом положении, в котором он оказался.  
Не смотря на всё случившееся, законный статус Мисс Гэт и успешное спасение самого Джонни, Тереса чувствовала в интонациях хозяйки дома некий холод, перемежающийся с радушием. Может он был вовсе направлен не на неё саму, а на Святых в целом, которым Джонни всегда и полностью посвящался в отличие от некогда своей девушки, а ныне супруги; ей тоже оставалось немного Джонни Гэта, правда не такой уж и большой кусок, как хотелось. Вряд ли сама Тереса могла вызывать ревность или злобу – нескладная, помятая и пацанистая, прошедшая ад, и этот ад оставил свой след, - никакая, в отличие от чопорной и одетой с иголочки Иш, которая вновь могла выглядеть и шикарной дивой, если заблагорассудится. Полные противоположности: светлое и тёмное, взбалмошное и спокойное, гибкое и хрупкое – Джонни давно сделал свой выбор, в пользу темнокожей и сладкоголосой Аиши, да и выбирал ли он? Тереса была для него братком, последним и главным напоминанием о смысле его жизни, но всё-таки и женщиной в том числе. Две эти вещи нельзя упускать из виду, и Аиша по-женски мудро всегда оставляла их на примете, а Тереса это конечно же чувствовала, но не подавала виду. Её отношение к Аише всегда было ровным и в целом положительным, даже когда при её косвенном участии создавались проблемы. Это ценилось, но даже и это не позволяло им стать подругами – слишком разные взгляды на жизнь, ценности и восприятия, и единственный Джонни их объединял и разделял в тоже время.  
Оказалось, всю прошедшую неделю он не отдыхал, и, пока Тереса искала работу, зондировал почву на вопрос их дислокации, вполне ожидая категорический отказ единственный раз устроить сходку дома. Выбор пал на известное в своё время место в городе, но после случившегося землетрясения, о нём старались не вспоминать, разместив в аккурат над развалинами роскошного отеля одно из неприметных зданий в районе Красных Фонарей, который хотели бы вывести с карты Стилуотера как позорное пятно, но в тоже время нуждались в нём, как квартиранты в отхожем месте. Былой штаб-церквушка на Третьей Улице ныне оказался занят корпорацией Ультор и возведён в статус культурного наследия города, а, значит, был непопираем и, более того, недосягаем для Святых в количестве двоих, пусть и самых крутых членов группировки. Это подрывало моральный настрой, хотя вряд ли Ультор в своих действиях преследовал именно такую цель – про банду с геральдической лилией к тому времени успели забыть. А это им только на руку - эффект неожиданности всегда сбивал с толку противников и выигрывал время.  
По иронии судьбы Святые перекочёвывали из одной заброшенной церкви в другую – в Доме Мессии, соседствующем с Дворцом Секса (а какая многоуважающая себя церковь станет разделять одну улицу с обителью греха?) надстроенном над трущобами, о которых толковал по дороге Гэт, попахивало культистами в прямом смысле этого слова. По крайней мере длинные толстые свечи до сих пор догорали на залитой воском подставке, хотя заплесневелые покрывала, коими были устланы сдвинутые деревянные скамьи, пахли иной, вечно прибивающейся к церкви стороной в лице нищих. Джонни конечно же предупредил, что в расчистке трущоб могут возникнуть трудности и что они непременно сопроводятся весельем тоже приметил, но быть укушенной бомжом с замашками сектанта не очень-то и хотелось.  
У них было по пистолету на двоих с парой-тройкой запасных обойм к каждому против двух дюжин не только вооружённых обломками стекла и складными ножами бомжей, но и членов ныне властвующей в этой местности, но пока толком неизвестной Тересе группировки. Те были вооружены порядком лучше и не раз ошивались около её дома, смоля вонючие самокрутки и зеленея своими футболками на всю улицу, как некогда сами Святые заполняли пространство равнозначной смесью цвета неба, которое видит последним поверженный враг, и крови, которая из него истекает. И жилось этим зелёным лучше, чем самой Тересе – на огромной территории в обломках стен, мраморной лепнине и колоннах – остатках былого величия отеля, под звуки музыки, родом с солнечной Ямайки, льющейся из добротной стереосистемы, расположившейся на импровизированной барной стойке. Под эти звуки они и умирали, атакуя первыми и получая пулю в лоб в ответ. А за ними нарывались и бомжи, сбегающиеся как голуби на хлеб из всевозможных тёмных углов, которых здесь было с избытком и на деревянных лесах уровнем выше, и на самом дне этой помойки. Святые ничего толком не делали – только оборонялись и, если кто хотел окончить стычку и унести ноги, тот был отпущен с миром, но в случае Джонни возможно лишь потому, что у него хватало забот с ещё нарывающимися нищими пропоицам вперемешку с оставшимися зеленомаечными.  
А потом в трущобах воцарилась тотальная тишина, потому что пуля срикошетила в стереосистему, прикончив и её. Было только слышно, как эхо вторит ругани Тересы – она хотела оставить проигрыватель себе, привнести хоть какое-то развлечение в подвалльную халупу, но уже было поздно. Как и поздно отступать.  
Насчиталось не так уж много трупов – неизбежное зло, и теперь Джонни собирал их и сваливал в кучу, чтобы потом утилизировать как подобает. Утилизировать – отвратительное слово по отношению к людям даже не второго и третьего сорта – наркоманам и пропоицам. Тереса его не любила, но в нём многим больше правдивости, чем в чистом «предать земле», потому что земле предавались не всегда и отнюдь не все. А она не хотела иметь с этим дела вовсе и обходила свои новые владения с оценивающим взглядом и понимая, что провели они только самую лёгкую работу. Трудности предстояли впереди, если из этого сортира ещё что-то можно было сделать, что-то лучшее, чем понастроенные жилища из картонок; горы мусора; оставленные напоминанием о прошлой жизни под небом трамвайные вагончики, сошедшие с рельсов, всё ещё поблёскивающих в темноте; и выставленные друг напротив друга притащенные с помойки кресла и диваны. В её подвале и то было уютнее, только лишь костёр она не решалась разводить, холодными ночами зарываясь в новое тёплое не по сезону одеяло. Гэт всё-таки считал, что эта дыра с потенциалом и открыто говорил о своих планах. Он был рад тому, что они всё ещё в форме, что сумели вдвоём отхватить такой лакомый кусок, который теперь нужно удерживать – если заявятся зеленомаячные или прочие жители трущоб, которых больше не существует. Сутки-двое – никто не знал, сколько понадобится времени, чтобы закрепить территорию за собой, но, если банда пригонит сюда своих, Тересе и Джонни придётся туго без путей к отступлению и при неполной обойме в каждом из пистолетов. Можно было уносить отсюда ноги, а можно и немного выждать или по крайней мере отдышаться. Гэт выбрал второе и, поудобней разместившись на продавленном диване, расслабленно запрокинул голову на сложенные за ней руки.  
\- Тес, - неожиданно начал он, и расположившаяся рядом подруга ответила вопросительным мычанием, - вот сколько мы прикрываем друг другу задницы, а я только понял, что не знаю о тебе практически ничего.  
Это было сущей правдой, осенившей лишь сейчас. Его и вправду интересовала эта тема, уже давно, когда мотал срок и жалел о том, что не спросил, о чём на тот момент может быть покойная подруга не распространялась. А теперь, когда они остались вдвоём, единственные из Святых; когда доверять больше некому, а Тереса и всё произошедшее не раз доказало, что только ей и можно довериться; когда нужно было заглушить эхо чужих криков и выстрелов в собственной голове и заполнить ненужную пустоту после предательства Джулиуса, ему это показалось важным и, более того, необходимым.  
Тереса открыла глаза, и не отрывая головы от спинки старого разваливающегося дивана, повернула голову в сторону друга. Она понимала, к чему клонит Джонни, но не понимала, зачем ему это. Столько времени общения было проведено ими теми, которыми они являются сейчас, и тут... на тебе. Но вопрос вполне имел основания. Они правда были друзьями, не смотря на напряжённое начало общения, и по сути у них, кроме друг друга (а в случае Гэта - Аиши) никого не было. А у друзей не должно быть секретов, иначе это и не друг вовсе. Она итак ему, единственному, поведала своё настоящее имя, для всех других будучи просто Игроком. Видимо настало время рассказать что-то более весомое.  
\- Ладно, - протянула Тереса, - но не надейся, что я буду тут расписывать, как для мемуаров...  
\- Не, ну, если не хочешь, я не нас...  
\- Заткнись и слушай.  
Джонни и правда заткнулся, без обид, как обычно, готовый просидеть здесь хоть до утра, скрывшись от суеты, ожидающей за этими стенами и готовый всадить пулю в лоб, тому, кто прервёт их беседу. Нужно было отдохнуть перед гигантским рывком, к которому они уже подготовились, а отдыхать он намерен именно сейчас. И, кто знает, может быть это единственный подвернувшийся случай стать друг другу по-настоящему близкими людьми, теми, кого они заслуживают в своих лицах.  
\- В общем, родилась я не в Америке, - вздыхая начала Тереса, а как иначе начать, не имелось представления, потому что никто никогда не спрашивал.  
\- То-то и видно...  
Она не стала ничего отвечать на эту остроту, закрыв глаза и отворачиваясь от Джонни. Чтобы подметить очевидные вещи не нужно быть достаточно умным, а Джонни не считался тупым, с первых дней заприметив акцент и периодически проскакивающую родную речь нового члена банды, никак не вяжущуюся с внешностью, не присущей латиносам – светлыми волосами и глазами.  
\- А в Испании, где бы, верно, жила до сих пор... - Тереса запнулась, снова вздохнув, - а может уже и не жила бы, с таким-то образом жизни.  
Гэт усмехнулся, воспринимая сказанное, как шутку и, обведя взглядом учинённый ими погром с трупами, осторожно поинтересовался:  
\- А что тебя, собственно, не устраивает?  
\- Меня-то? – она неподдельно изумилась. - Мне было заебись, а, вот, родители моего мнения не разделяли. Они вообще его не разделяли почти ни в какой области, - Тереса открыла глаза и стала разглядывать облупившийся потолок. - По их мнению, я должна была вести себя, как леди и, собственно быть ею.  
Гэт усмехнулся на такую глупость. Такое к Тересе было мало применимо, если не сказать вообще. К ней, которая во многом обставит мужика. Чаще всего подруга, если не сказать браток, вела себя как андрогинный подросток и только внешние детали выдавали в ней нечто женского пола. Этими деталями можно было бессовестно пользоваться, если верно обрамить, а не скрывать, ибо было чем, но ни тогда, ни сейчас, Тереса этого не делала, предпочитая одежду унисекс платьям и чему-то, что помогло бы ей свернуть шею многим мужчинам, не применяя физического насилия.  
\- Вот, ты, зная меня намного меньше родителей, понимаешь всю абсурдность их желания, а они, - она пожала плечами, - упёрлись и всё. Интеллигенция, и у таких людей растёт быдло дочка, которой нахуй сдались танцы, розовые юбочки и что там ещё стереотипно делают девочки? – и почти показывала всё на пальцах. - Поначалу умилялись, радовались, что я разносторонняя, но потом эта особенность сузилась до одной стороны, которая и ужасала предков.  
\- И они пытались с этим что-то сделать? - попробовал угадать Джонни.  
\- Именно. Если бы нет, вполне возможно, всё бы обошлось и даже надоело бы. Но чем больше они ебали мой мозг, тем выше поднималась волна протеста, разросшись в итоге до невъебенного цунами, заставившего отправить меня сюда.  
\- И что же ты сделала?  
Тереса повернула лицо к другу и устало улыбнулась:  
\- Всего лишь была собой. А это включало драки, бухие вечеринки, иногда грабежи и налёты. При всём при том, что мои родители достаточно богаты... Это просто било по их репутации. Зачем в таком случае неугодная дочка, когда есть вторая, отвечающая всем их требованиям, эталон, ёпт...  
\- Погодь, - перебил девушку Джонни, ему казалось, что двух подобных Тересе миру будет слишком много, и возможно она сейчас шутит, - у тебя ещё и сестра есть?  
Подруга уставилась на него недоумевая:  
\- Как ты догадался?  
На сей раз настал очередь Джонни пропускать мимо ушей привычные в их разговорах подколы.  
\- Младшая, - продолжала Тереса, как ни в чём ни бывало, - которая и леди, и умница, и красавица...  
\- Хм, - заметил Гэт, - и, кажется, тебя это вполне устраивает - я не слышу ни злобы, ни зависти в голосе.  
\- А почему бы нет, если от меня отвязались? Если она стойко выдерживает все доёбы предков и при этом чувствует себя комфортно? – Тереса была искренна. - Чувак, да это, по сути, единственный человек, который меня не предал и не бросил в трудную минуту, хотя ничего не мог поделать с моей ссылкой.  
Последнее слово несколько возмутило Джонни.  
\- Ты считаешь переезд в Америку наказанием?  
\- Да, нет... просто я очень люблю свою Родину. И вторую, наверное, тоже, хоть мне там были не особо рады, - она вздохнула, предаваясь неприятным воспоминаниям и размышляя на ходу, - да, я всё-таки люблю Данию отдельно от родни; где живёт Ребекка, там могла бы жить и я... но карта легла иначе… из-за пристрастия к картам, да и не только.  
Повисло неловкое молчание. Казалось, запас откровений Тересы закончился, а Джонни не знал, что и сказать. Он ещё в первый день заметил, что приведённый Джулиусом чуть ли не подросток, не из их теста замешан, и тогда, как оказалось, ошибся в единственном – обжиг у них был одинаковый. Требовалось это обдумать, переосмыслить и сказать хоть что-то.  
\- А она знает, что ты...  
\- Что? – Тереса снова обернулась на него, и смотрела глазами испуганной девчонки из прошлого.  
\- В банде.  
Она кивнула.  
\- А чуть не двинула коньки?  
Её «коньки» лежали на его и нервно дёрнулись, а сама Тереса сглотнула. Она старалась не возвращаться к этой теме и вспоминала только при провалах в памяти или проявлениях суженного функционала организма, который старалась разрабатывать и только сейчас поняла, что, пролежав в коме, хоть и выжив, возможно потеряла самое дорогое, что было у неё в этой жизни. И вина в этом была косвенно её – не по годам мудрая сестра отговаривала от затеи нахождения среди Святых. И конечно же не знала о произошедшем, не получая не то, что месяцами, а годами, заслуженные письма. Наверное, с собственной прагматичностью, думала, что её Теса больше не хочет поддерживать связь или обиделась на заявление от родителей, которые также не намерены содержать тунеядку. Они-то со старшей дочерью сами не общались, узнавая все новости от младшенькой. При этом находясь в Испании, а та в Дании, где продолжала своё обучение. А Тереса не была тунеядкой, она зарабатывала как могла и даже проходила обучение, правда в той же мере.  
Нет, Тереса конечно не завидовала звонкам, подаркам и встречам, ей просто не хватало заботы, которой она была обделена с детства. В этом можно было винить родителей, но никак не Ребекку, которой она непременно напишет в ближайшее время. Нет, сегодня - на письмо, ей хватит денег, но за то, что она вспомнит адрес, который так часто выводила дрожащей от переполняющих эмоций рукой, она не ручалась.  
\- Твоя сестра проживает твою жизнь... – вновь разрывая недолгое молчание, промолвил Джонни, надо было как-то продолжать тему, избегая острых углов.  
\- Я не жалуюсь.  
\- То есть, ты не хотела бы променять это, - он раскинул руки в стороны, демонстрируя, как выразилась ранее его подруга «сортир», - на семейный уют, о котором с тоской говоришь?  
Тереса покачала головой.  
\- Нет, тогда бы у меня не было свободы, - она снова уставилась в потолок, обдумывая и полученную информацию, и осторожный текст письма одновременно, что мысли путались. - Я бы просто хотела обрести его и избавиться от гнетущего одиночества.  
На этом разговор был окончен, потому что собеседница отвернулась, понимая, что изначальный разговор зашёл уже не в то русло, и друг играет с ней в психолога. А он попросту не знал, что делать в такие моменты. Все возникающие проблемы почти никогда не обдумывались и решались действием, но не словами или мыслями, а тут всё было деликатнее, прямо как с Аишей, и это стоило учитывать впредь. Мужчине он бы сказал не распускать сопли, но что в это время делать с девушкой... То ли обнять, что было бы при их обычном братском полуобъятии с похлопыванием по спине дико и неуместно, то ли просто промолчать и не сделать ничего? Но Джонни решил остановиться на нейтральном для всех варианте - потрепать по плечу и сделать хоть что-то, чтобы прогнать хандру подруги.  
\- Хей, у тебя есть я, забыла? - обращая на себя внимание и получив одобрительную улыбку, проговорил он. - Да и скоро будет такая семья, что вы нагоните всё упущенное, - он усмехнулся своим внезапно возникшим задорным мыслям, полный энтузиазма. - Можно уже забивать роли. Как на счёт брата? Я бы ежедневно срался с тобой из-за очереди в ванну, пива, жратвы и скидывал все свои провинности на тебя, но при этом заботился и беспокоился... Хотя я итак это делаю, - тихо добавил Гэт, ловя на себе пристальный взгляд сонных серых глаз.  
Главное, болтая, им тут не заснуть - костёр скоро потухнет, а в подземелье очень и очень холодно. В таком случае придётся выполнять роль далеко не братка и даже не брата, но эта мысль ему даже в голову не пришла, когда как засыпающая Тереса, ненароком об этом успела подумать. И, при определённом раскладе, Аише было чего опасаться.


	4. Неприятные последствия

На следующий день Тереса прибыла в будущее убежище Святых намного раньше Джонни. Как оказалось, оно находилось на соседних улицах с её подвалом, отчего можно было туда периодически наведываться, дабы только отвоёванный в прямом смысле этого слова потом и кровью (правда чужими) кусочек не захватила какая ошивающаяся неподалёку шпана. Бить малолеток не хотелось, а убивать тем более, вспоминая, каково было ей самой, и что бы стало, если в злополучную ночь, Тересу не спас Джулиус от выстрела в упор одного из гангстеров враждебной группировки. Она всего лишь оказалась не в то время не в том месте, но именно этот момент и определил её под крыло Святых с Третьей улицы. Где в итоге Джулиус распорядился её судьбой и жизнью, а также жизнями многих других, кто ему доверял, решив, когда и кому стоит умереть; и, если его самого до сих пор не прищучили, за игру в бога он ещё поплатится.  
Помимо подростков на площадке около входа ещё ошивались наркоманы и бомжи, похоже претендующие на трущобы, но их тревожным речам вторил неподдельный страх – никому не хотелось соваться в подземелье полное трупов, которые Джонни ещё не успел вывезти. Или же добавить себя к их числу. Кто-то жил здесь ранее – проходя мимо Тереса это мельком услышала от тех смельчаков, что своими глазами убедились в учинённом погроме и в каком-то остывшем теле опознали вчерашнего собутыльника. Они не хотели испытывать судьбу, которая вовремя унесла их ноги на паперть и «заработки». А кто-то просто узнал, что место освободилось, но также понимал, что пришёл зря – слухи распространялись очень быстро, а рисковать своей пусть и никчёмной шкурой не очень-то и хотелось. Слухи также полнились информацией о чистке, устроенной правительством, заимевшим зуб на ничейную территорию, потому что в открытую действовать было бы не выгодно – народ бы взбунтовался, даже такой, ненужный и не имеющий цены, в стране, главной идеей которой являлась демократия. Тереса отметила про себя, что это им с Джонни только на руку – лишь полоумный станет бодаться с государством, такой, как они сами. Оставалось надеяться, что Святые в их лице - единственные в своём роде сорвиголовы, и её будущую крепость не заняли. Это-то она намеревалась узнать, юркнув в приоткрытую дверь Дома Мессии.  
Тереса осмотрелась: только сейчас удалось толком разглядеть само заброшенное помещение чужой церкви, как в него проникает свет через разбитый витраж и тысячей осколков отражает солнечные лучи на изрисованные нецензурными граффити уже не белые панели и застланный прожжёнными коврами пол. Всё вокруг было направлено на создание тишины и умиротворения, и простая конструкция из выбеленных стен, свечей и десятка лавок вполне справилась с этой задачей, если бы не сотворённый хаос, поломавший не только всё материальное вокруг, но и саму идею церкви. Возможно, когда-то это было добротное место, светлое и чистое, со своим величием, до того, как его оприходовали и осквернили бомжи и прочие «прихожане». Но вчера всё выглядело более плачевно, а теперь было приведено в порядок, насколько это возможно. Свечи всё также горели не только на подставке, но ещё и на высоком латунном канделябре, одном из трёх. Тереса могла поклясться, что в прошлый раз ни одного здесь не видела, иначе бы обязательно добавила в свой арсенал такое грозное оружие ближнего боя. А теперь его не стоило трогать по возможности вовсе. Судя по всему, кто-то уловил во вчерашнем налёте Святых сакральный смысл и попытался исправить итоги своей хозяйской деятельности в доме бога. Разрушать внезапно возникший миф не стоило, по крайней мере на первое время, если кто-то сможет сюда пробраться. Тереса нашла это забавным и заполнила пустое место на подставке лежащей рядом новой свечой – кто-то позаботился и об этом. Она посчитала, что символичную свечу никогда не вредно поставить, даже и в неизвестном тебе храме, во всяком случае, это лучше, чем его осквернять. А ещё лучше - перекрыть все возможные ходы для продолжающих ошиваться в округе и замаливать свои грехи особо религиозных нищих. Хотя она надеялась, что проблема рассосётся сама собой, когда Святые обживут базу и заработают хоть какую-то уважительную репутацию. И будут как-то в состоянии присмотреть самостоятельно и за этим местом в том числе.  
В подземелье царили холод и пустота, видимо никто так и не решился соседствовать с трупами, разбросанными по всей территории. Находиться здесь было не то что страшно – просто неприятно, и, чтобы хоть как-то развеять сгустившийся мрак, Тереса разожгла костёр из обломков домов и села на диван, на котором они всё-таки вчера задремали с Джонни. В одиночку всё это она не начнёт разгребать принципиально, ещё не оправившись от предыдущей уборки в собственном подвале, зато осмотреть сможет, но чуть-чуть попозже, когда огонь разгорится сильнее.  
Не успей она тогда в зал суда, наверное, кончила бы жизнь именно здесь с забулдыгами и пропоицами, не найдя иного смысла к существованию и возможности вернуться домой. Эти мысли были как минимум неприятны и, как максимум неприемлемы, всякая дурость лезла в голову и не хотела её покидать, до тех пор, пока руки не занялись делом, а ноги – изучением обширной подземной территории, которая всё-таки формально принадлежала городу. И, если он захочет вернуть этот пропащий кусок, состоящий из целой улицы, у Святых не будет возможности сопротивляться. Но, обходя все свои владения, залезая вверх, вниз и даже туда, где всё заколочено, Тереса пришла к выводу, что в каком-то смысле будет лучше, если этот сортир заграбастают власти – не придётся тут всё убирать, а вдвоём они не справятся ни в жизнь.  
Её требования к жилищу никогда нельзя было назвать завышенными, но в том, что здесь понастроили, жить попросту не представлялось возможным. В коробке из-под холодильника где-то на задворках и то уютнее, но и они тут стояли, соседствуя с огромными конструкциями из деревянных ящиков для продуктов и связанных спревших от влажности газетных стопок. Людей, которые пали до таких условий, было жаль, и в какой-то мере случившийся для них исход – лучшее, что могло произойти в этих стенах при неизменных условиях. Это было цинично, но это было правдой, горькой и фатальной, несущей в себе избавление и никак не муки.  
Поглощённая размышлениями Тереса внезапно споткнулась о крупные осколки унитаза. Если они здесь ещё и нужду справляли… Вот дерьмо.  
\- Надо бы разогнать этих сук подальше отсюда.  
Предложение казалось дельным. Приглушённый голос Джонни слышался откуда-то издалека. Он увлечённо разговаривал сам с собой, видимо тоже обращая внимание на окружающие его роскошества во всех смыслах этого слова, и тащил объёмный пакетик из Веснушчатой суки, явно рассчитанный не на одну персону. Как бы Тересе не хотелось есть, после увиденного здесь она этого делать точно не станет. Да и вообще вряд ли она будет здесь делать хоть что-то, порываясь уйти.  
\- Джонни, тут полно дерьма! – крикнула Тереса вместо приветствия, показываясь спускающемуся по лестнице другу на глаза. Она растеряно скривила брезгливую мину, в ускоренном темпе отдаляясь от злополучного места.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- _Не_ в фигуральном смысле.  
Удивляясь его спокойствию и безразличию, Тереса подошла к Джонни и, как ни в чём ни бывало, забрала пакет с продовольствием, дабы направиться на свежий воздух и стереть неприятную картину, стоящую перед глазами. Трупы не так беспокоили, как отходы жизнедеятельности, которые они успели напродуцировать. Поганые засранцы. Правило «хорошего или ничего» на такие случаи не распространялось. А в бумажном пакете оказались два пистолета и боезапас к ним – лучшее, что могло бы там обнаружиться.  
\- Тут полно дерьма другого сорта, а ты беспокоишься о каком-то… говне, - Джонни сам понимал нелепость всей фразы, но иначе сформулировать свои мысли не мог, потому что что-что, а чужие отходы его волновали меньше всего при наличии проблем большего объёма. Но, похоже, Тереса не разделяла его мнения, продолжая верещать, параллельно с оценкой нового оружия.  
\- Я не буду убирать чужое дерьмо. Ты выбрал этот сральник и, прежде чем выносить мозги из их пустых голов, надо было побеспокоиться об этом вопросе.  
\- Ага, а ещё отмотать время назад и заставить их самоубиться подальше отсюда, - ответил Гэт спокойно отнимая и пистолет, который рассматривала подруга, и остальное, до чего она не успела добраться. - Не ной, блядь, и давай работать, гангстер ты или бабёнка сраная?  
Тереса почти обиделась на это заявление. Гангстером она себя увы не считала, как и, к счастью, сраной бабёнкой. Но доказывать ничего никому не стала, просто направилась в самый дальний, подсвеченный костром угол, и начала собирать мусор в одну намечающуюся кучу. Вскоре к ней присоединился и Джонни, отложив свои «игрушки» на диван.  
\- Гангстеры не разгребают последствия разборок, - внезапно пробубнила себе под нос Тереса.  
И чего она только ожидала? Сама-то влилась банду почти на всё готовенькое – при лидере, хороших лейтенантах и укомплектованном составе. А теперь у них нет ровным счётом ничего, кроме старых психологических и не только травм, пары пистолетов и хороших воспоминаний, которые ещё как-то держали надежду на плаву. Может быть при хорошем раскладе их и хватило бы, чтобы создать шумиху, скинуть мелких царьков с насиженных мест и навести шороху, но два человека бандой не являлись и даже при всей крутизне толпы из них не выйдет. А здесь поможет только толпа. Потому что спустя час соизмеримо со всей областью, они не сделали ровным счётом ничего, хотя собрали почти все трупы в одном месте. Всё это время Тереса молча размышляла на тему путей передачи всяких лишаёв и вшей и уже подумывала, где отмываться, не имея толкового водопровода в своём логове. Лицо Джонни также отражало сосредоточенность и активные мыслительные процессы, пока он с жутким грохотом не бросил очередное тело на уже возвышающуюся гору и не озвучил свои мысли полные тихого недовольства.  
\- Не так я хотел провести свой день.  
\- А? – Тереса шла за ним следом тоже влача бывшего жителя подземелья с желанием побыстрее от него отделаться; казалось, она ослышалась.  
\- Я заебался, - это было уже громкое признание, породившее насмешку в свой адрес – такой шанс нельзя упускать.  
\- Оу, и кто же теперь ноет?  
Джонни одарил подругу хмурым взглядом, едва различимым из-под затемнённых стёкол очков, сложив руки на груди.  
\- Я не ною, а констатирую факт, мать его. Я не уборщик.  
\- Ну, да, без базара, ты – сраная бабёнка, - авторитетно объявила Тереса, возвращаясь к работе. Впрочем, как и она сама, потому что находилась ровно в таком же состоянии, что и Джонни, и весь запал, как и желание показать себя не нытиком попросту улетучились, когда она уселась на диван.  
Из этой ситуации имелось всего два выхода: либо ничего не делать, либо приложить все усилия и выложиться по максимуму. Тереса стояла на перепутье без особого воодушевления и надежды на светлое будущее. И без шансов, если не врали слухи; и, если это окрыляло и было вызовом ранее, то теперь ещё больше опускало и без того опущенные к земле руки. Джонни бы с ней не согласился, и она молчала, опасаясь осуждения и ожидая потока команд и указаний, но и со стороны Гэта не прозвучало ни одной дельной мысли. Он сел рядом, поглощённый тем же унынием, что и вторая Святая, отпихивая пакет с боезапасом.  
\- Какая мы, нахрен, банда без банды? – принялся он размышлять, с чем Тереса не могла не согласиться. – Нужны люди, иначе мы далеко не уйдём.  
Послышалось второе протяжное «угу» полное тоски и безнадёги, что начало бесить и без того взвинченного Джонни.  
\- И что это, твою мать, должно значить?  
\- Что я полностью с тобой согласна и также не знаю, что делать.  
Она не знала, потому что полагалась на Джонни, как раньше на Джулиуса, а, если уж и он выказывал сомнения, можно сворачивать удочки и валить с удачного рыбного места. Только, похоже, Джонни решил воспользоваться динамитом, по крайней мере в вопросе общения, и кинуться им в её сторону. Взрывчатка оказалась начинена обидой до краёв.  
\- Твои предложения, раз такая дохера умная? - обида сквозила даже в его движениях и жестах, демонстрируемых горе трупов. Джонни поначалу отвернулся от собеседницы, промямлившей, что предложений у неё нет, но потом распылился ещё больше, почти кидаясь на Тересу с обвинениями, - так какого хера ты встаёшь в позу и заражаешь меня своей сраной апатией?!  
\- Потому что я думала, что у тебя есть план…  
Внешне она казалась спокойнее его, хотя негодование было готово литься из ушей, как и тотальное разочарование. Теперь впереди значился лишь один путь, и в их случае он совершенно неприемлем. Оба Святых это понимали и раздосадовано переваривали поступившую информацию наедине с собой. Выходило только хуже.  
\- Он есть, но нужны люди, - промолвил Джонни тише.  
Люди… тот ресурс, которого у них больше нет. Высказывая наконец оформившуюся в слова мысль, Тереса стала демонстративно считать, раздражённо жестикулируя.  
\- А людей-то один, два, - Джонни отбил её палец от себя, но Тереса не унималась, продолжая тыкать им в воздух, полная отвращения, - и всё… остальные на том свете или где-то у Троя в лапах. Чую, твой план такой же дерьмовый, как идея выбрать базой эту дыру. Потому что то, что мы сейчас делаем с вот этим вот, - она поддела чью-то руку носком кроссовка, – херня. Если зеленомаечные, опомнятся и припрутся, против них мы не устоим.  
Будь перед ним мужик, Джонни бы ударил, но не мог, потому что Тереса - женщина, девушка, перенесшая травму, которая не складывалась в его голове с жизнью. И ещё она явно пока не ладила с собственной головой до нужной кондиции. Тереса всегда думала хаотично и на грани, но в данной момент, её думы граничили с рациональностью. Она видела ту правду, которую не видел он, всегда, через такую же пелену безумия и ярость, бурлящую в крови. Это сложно назвать дальновидностью, но об отсутствии этого чего-то Джонни порой жалел. Его тормоза отказывали, и хорошо, если заводили в тупик, а не разбивали до полусмерти автомобиль под названием жизнь. Его тормозами всё время были окружающие дорогие люди, а теперь остались только Аиша и вот, она, сидящая напротив с тлетворной правдой на устах.  
\- Слушай, иди ты нахер, со своим бабьим настроением, - отмахнулся он, нахмурившись и подумал, что и без её слов тошно, но не стал этого добавлять.  
Джонни был авторитетом для Тересы всё это время и попросту не мог показать свои слабости; что он шкрябает дном своего парусника отмель и не знает, как избежать полной остановки. Если он это покажет - им крышка, потому что нужно держаться на плаву, раз удалось выплыть из непроглядной морской бездны, утягивающей обратно. Их общая бездна даже не небытие, а смерть, и сейчас она же вновь материализовывалась перед глазами в истине вздыхающей Тересы.  
\- Это не бабье настроение, это взгляд реалиста, а не обдобланного Джонни Гэта, который продолжает витать в сиреневых мечтах, где он с пулемётом в одиночку выкашивает пол города мудаков, – она снова вздохнула, наконец высказавшись. - Ну, что, так ты собрался действовать?  
И снова была бесконечно права - Джонни пришлось признаться:  
\- 50 на 50, но идею ты уловила.  
Тереса горько усмехнулась, взглянув на друга.  
\- А то ж я тебя не знаю. Без денег и людей мы не продвинемся дальше, чем сегодня с этой ссаной уборкой. _Даже_ с этой ссаной уборкой.  
Она злилась на себя, на Гэта, на весь мир за то, что они попали в такое дурацкое положение. И чувствовала на себе груз ответственности, который нельзя было взваливать на одного Джонни и уж тем более нельзя было на него срываться. Он также пережил немало, но при этом не пал духом, постарался не пасть, пока она всё не испортила, своим «бабским настроением». Джонни нашёл им базу, какой бы она не была, а Тереса постарается сделать всё, что было в её силах, чтобы шагнуть дальше, пусть шатко и оступаясь, но продвинувшись дальше в их общем деле. И подставив дружеское плечо, это она умела делать.  
\- Я попробую найти того парня, Карлоса, который вытащил меня из тюрьмы, - озвучила Тереса свои мысли, что показалось важным сейчас, когда повисла неловкая давящая тишина. Это не было обещанием, скорее размышлением и инструкцией к дальнейшим попыткам воскресить Святых. По крайней мере эти слова заставили Гэта зашевелиться и приобрести сосредоточенность на лице, внезапно уткнувшемся в мобильный телефон. - Он вроде неглупый, и был так воодушевлён идеей Святых, прям как ты, что думаю, стоит начать с него, а там уж…  
\- Я найду тебе людей, - решительно закончил за неё Джонни, продолжая рыться в телефоне и попеременно с этим вставая, - но ты должна будешь стереть эту кислую мину со своего ебальника и показать себя во всей красе.  
Времени рассиживаться не было, в их трудном положении оно рассчитывалось только на действия. Гэт приложил трубку к уху и, подтолкнув к Тересе пистолет и пару обойм из пакета, забрал его с собой, уже занятый разговором с кем-то другим, чему не были помехой ни неполученный ответ, ни ровно такое же прощание. Тереса уже не знала, нужны ли они Джонни, но непременно хотела поставить обнадёживающую точку в их разговоре.  
\- Можешь во мне не сомневаться, - крикнула она ему вослед и, вовремя спохватившись, добавила, - только ради всего Святого, убери все трупы отсюда, ты обещал разобраться с этим сам.  
Небрежно прикрывая ладонью телефон, он бросил ей насмешливое «ок, босс» и скрылся за подёрнутой трещиной стеной, оставив играющуюся с пистолетом Тересу в смятении.


End file.
